


Arctic Adventures

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: Get Leon's point of view as you explore the top of the Crown Tundra together
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 5





	Arctic Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> PC aged up to 21+

Leon smiled wide as he walked hand-in-hand with (Y/N) up the snowy mountain. He’d finally told her that he loved her- and the felt the same. Her feelings weren’t exactly a surprise to him; it was clear on her face and in her movements as they’d made love, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t nice to hear. 

(Y/N)’s face looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her nose pink from the cold and her breath visible as they worked to climb up the steep landscape. Snow fell on her nose, her cheeks. The small flakes that landed on her eyelashes made her eyes sparkle even more than Leon ever possibly thought they could. He was positive he’d never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. They had the entire mountains ahead of them, and the beautiful valleys below them, yet they didn’t hold a candle to the girl he loved. 

They were traveling up the mountain to the beautiful icy castle that rested at the top. Both of them had released their Dragapults, who’d also formed a close bond throughout their travels together, to enjoy the land that was native for them. They’d even passed a few of their kind, swirling around excitedly at they played. (Y/N) had pulled on his jacket coat with delight, pointing out the cute scene. She and her Dragapult were close partners, anything that made her Pokemon happy, made her happy. It was only then that Leon had remembered the treat he’d picked up before meeting (Y/N) at the station, a little early Christmas present for her Pokemon. He shared it with the two Pokemon that had become a bonded pair, and their wild playmate, who accepted warily before sneaking back off to the shadows. 

As they reached a slope with frost-ridden trees, she grabbed his arm yet again. “Look,” she whispered, pointing straight ahead and stopping our movement so as not to disturb the scene. In front of them, hundreds of Frosmoths flitted about the area, their icy wings sparkling in the moonlight. The sparkles of their wings reflected in (Y/N)’s eyes as we watched the Pokemon flit around us gracefully. Leon never seen them in the wild and was amazed by their grace. Our Dragapults looked up at the moths as well, playfully pretending to bite at the Pokemon that flew by. 

They continued walking slowly, watching as the Frosmoths continued their fluttering. They hastily fluttered away from Leon and (Y/N) as they walked, but otherwise appear unbothered as they continued up the path, passing through the trees and around a small curve. As they rounded the curve, they came up on the castle. The castle was isolated and beautiful, covered in a blanket of ice and snow. In the center of the castle grew a large tree whose branches extended far above the missing roof of the impressive building. The branches of the tree were frosted over as well.

As Leon walked farther into the castle, (Y/N) told him a story from her adventures in the chilly island, telling tales of a regal Pokemon named Calyrex that could and had possessed the body of humans, and his trusted steed, Glastier, a wild ice Pokemon with a great love for vegetables. The same royal duo that she’d shown off in the town of Freezington earlier during their winter festival. She told of how Glastier went rampage in the city, charging wildly through in search of its favorite crop, how she’d battled the noble steed and made reins out of its hair so that Calyrex could be reunited with its partner. She told Leon about how she met that same duo here, at the top of the mountain to battle and eventually catch the Pokemon who chose to continue its adventure with her. 

Leon smiled, unable to help the swell of pride that grew in his chest at what a remarkable trainer she’d become. All over again, he was filled with gladness that he’d endorsed her for her gym challenge and helped her grow into what she was today. 

(Y/N) looked at him, confused as to why he was grinning like an absolute idiot. “You just amaze me,” he said. “My dream is to help trainers reach great heights, and become amazing at Pokemon battles, and I feel like my dream lives on in you.”

She looked up at him, eyes filled with emotion, and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you,” she sighed into him.

He smiled. That was the first time she’d said it first. “I love you too, my Champion.”


End file.
